Something I never knew
by JessesGirl148
Summary: Can two teens go on with their lives after a tragedy strikes them. This is the story of each of their journey's
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 49 to Boston will be boarding soon" a voice said through the intercom.

Amanda Lyons stood up and grabbed her duffel bag of clothes. She hated planes but it was the only way she could get to where she needed to go.

"HENRY COME ON!" She called to her twin brother who was looking at comics in the gift shop.

She rolled her eyes as the boy practically tripped over three people as he ran towards his bag.

They walked up to the boarding gate and gave the lady their tickets. The lady smiled and pinched Henry's cheeks.

"Vacationing away from the parents?" she asked smiling.

The two siblings' eyes locked as Henry pulled away from the women.

"Something like that." Amanda said as the two teens walked onto the plane holding hands.

_"Gregory stop it right now."_

_"Calm down aren't you having fun?"_

_"NO NOW STOP!"_

_"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!)_

_(Screams of fear)_

_"Amanda... Amanda"_

"What." Amanda said jolting out of her dream.

"Time to get off the plane." Henry said taking his bag out of the overhead carrier.

Amanda stood up and shook the dream out of her head as she took her bag from Henry and walked with him off the plane.

"Woah." Henry said as they stepped off the plane.

Everything around them was beautiful green. They had lived in Nevada their whole lives so all they ever saw was brown or hard.

They walked down the airport looking for a familiar face. Everyone was wearing jeans while the two newbies where wearing shorts and tank tops.

"I feel like some alien." Henry said looking around as his sister nodded in agreement.

"KIDS!!!" Someone yelled.

The two teens automatically recognized their aunts' voice. They smiled and walked over to the open armed woman.

"Hey Aunt Meredith." they said in unison.

"Oh darlings. Im so sorry about what you had to witness."

Henry went to say something but Amanda elbowed him in the stomach, knowing what he was about to say.

"Thanks." Henry said through gritted teeth as he glared at his bruiser.

The older women drove them to their new house. It was a beautiful 2-story house with brick siding and white trim. The lawn was perfectly cut with flower bushes lining the sides. It looked just like something out of a movie.

"See that house over there with the black convertible in the driveway." Meredith said pointing.

" Yes." Amanda said interested.

"I'll introduce you to them sometime. They have a boy your age that goes to the same high school as you two will be going to. Maybe he can help." The aunt said before helping Henry take the bags into the house.

"Great, someone else to bug me." Amanda said rolling her eyes at the house across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry laid down on his race car bed. His aunt had never really knew that 14-year-old guys didn't like racecar beds. He looked around his room at the race car theme. It had pissed him off when Meredith decided to put this stuff up when he was 12 but now he found it hilarious at how clueless she was. Besides he would take racecar over what his sister got any day.

_"Mom!!!! Its Barbie!" The twelve-year-old girl had screamed._

_"Sweetie I know. She was just trying to help." The older lady said trying to calm her daughter down._

_"But of all the things she could use, she had to use BARBIE?" Amanda said looking at her twin bed with Barbie and friends all over it, in disgust._

_"You'll get used to it." Her mom said trying not to laugh._

_"Yeah right." Amanda said running out of the room._

Henry came out of his daydream to the sound of laughter. He got up and walked over to the window to see who it was. His heart jumped when he saw the blond girl who was playing with her dog at the house right next to his. The dog was stealing her shoe as she tried to get it back.

"Buddy come on. Give it. "

"Woof"

"Don't give me that attitude." she said sounding like Henry's old teacher.

All of a sudden the girl looked up and met eyes with Henry.

"Wanna help?" she asked in more of a pleading tone than normal.

Henry thought about it for a sec. He could always use some friends. Especially one who lived a few feet away from him.

"Sure I'll be there in a sec." he said putting his shoes on.

He ran down the stairs past the kitchen.

"Aunt Meredith i'm gonna go hangout with the neighbor." he called before he ran out the front door, not even giving his aunt time to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda had just finished putting her clothes away when she decided to go sit on the porch. It was dark but she wasn't tired yet so she went outside and sat down. The stars were out and bright as ever. Amanda closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air.

"They're great huh?" she heard a voice say.

As Amanda opened her eyes, an extremely handsome guy was standing in front of her.

"What's great?" she asked, a bit taken back by not being alone.

"The stars, mind if I join you?" He smiled.

Amanda nodded and scooted over to make more room for him. As he looked up at the sky she took some time to look at him.

He was almost perfect. Tall, handsome, the smile of an angel. His black hair fell around his eyes just enough to look cool but not enough to look dirty.

He noticed her looking at him and turned his head towards her.

Amanda felt butterflies as their eyes locked. He had the greenest eyes ever. It was like staring at grass or something.

"I'm Tyler Hill." He said reaching his hand out.

"Amanda Lyons," she said shaking his hand.

He smiled again which just made Amanda smile.

He laughed.

"What?"

"Your blushing Amanda." he said smirking.

Amanda looked down embarrassed.

There was a silence for awhile as Amanda tried to think of what to say.

"So do you live across the street?" she said thinking of what her aunt had told her.

"Oh no. I live over there." Tyler said pointing to the house 4 houses down.

"Oh. Do you know who lives there?" Amanda pointed to the house across the street.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Michael Steel." He said with a sound of distaste.

"I'm guessing you don't like him?"

"He is... The most cliquest kid on the planet. He hates anyone who isn't pretty or rich. The worst part is that all the adults think he is perfect because he is a suck up to parents and teachers."

"Oh."

"Tyler! What are you doing here?" Amanda's aunt said walking out.

"Um.. I'm just leaving." he said standing up.

"Yeah you better! Don't you dare come near my niece again!" She yelled at the boy walking down the street.

Amanda's jaw dropped as her aunt grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The teen was pissed that her aunt would treat someone that way. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She had finally found a friend she could talk to and her aunt had to chase him off.

Meredith walked in and sat down next to the steaming girl.

"Hunny, We need to talk about that Tyler guy. He's not the type of guy you should hangout with." Meredith said as she got ready to tell her niece the details.

"Wow Henry, Your really good at this." the blond girl laughed at the game console.

She had introduced herself as Sarah Kendell when they first met. Henry had finally gotten the shoe away from Buddy. It had taken a lot of dog treats and niceness. Sarah had invited him in for some cookies and a video game. Henry was not the kind of guy to turn down food and video games. They were two of his favorite things in the world.

"So why are you here for?" Sarah asked taking another cookie.

"Uh, you invited me." Henry said in a "duh" tone.

"No I meant, why are you loving next door now." She said shaking her head.

"Oh. Um...my parents. They couldn't take care of us anymore." the boy said looking down.

"Why?" Sarah asked innocently.

" You know, I should go. Thanks for the cookies." he said standing up.

"No wait. What's wrong?" Sarah said a little panicked.

Henry didn't answer her; instead he just walked out the door. He fought tears as his mind drifted.

_"Dad, You said you would take me to the game."_

_"And I told you no."_

_"I hate you!! You never do anything nice for me!" Henry screamed at his parents as he ran to his room._

_"Dad, he doesn't mean it." Amanda said comforting her dad._

_Greg just sighed as Patty put her arms around her husband._

"I'm home." Henry said wiping his eyes as he walked up the stairs to his room. He was exhausted so as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

" This neighborhood knows that Tyler gave a guy a broken arm when he pushed him off a ledge at his school."

"He did!" Amanda said shocked.

"Yes, the guy didn't even do anything to him. Tyler just got pissed because the boy was looking at this girl at school. Tyler has a very bad anger problem."

"Who's the guy?"

Her Aunt looked away.

"You don't need to learn that yet."

"Why not?" Amanda said suspicious.

"It's not your problem. Ok?" Meredith said standing up. "You've had a long day, you should get some rest."

Amanda nodded and changed into her pajama pants and a tank top.

She had trouble getting to sleep because she kept thinking of what she had learned about Tyler. He didn't seem like that kind of guy but she didn't know him that well. Maybe she would learn more tomorrow at her first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you excited about school?" Aunt Meredith asked across the table to Henry.

"I guess." Henry said glumly.

He had thought about Sarah since he woke up. He knew he shouldn't have walked out on her but his feelings got the best of him. He liked Sarah but his parents were always a sore spot on his heart. He knew that his friend didn't mean to hurt him. She had asked nicely. He just didn't want to talk about it.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked looking up from her cereal.

"I got you a walking buddy." Meredith said walking out of the room as the two teens looked at each other.

She walked back in with a tall blond haired boy. Amanda immediately knew who it was. He was the very definition of a rich and preppy guy.

"Kids, this is our neighbor, Michael Steel,. Isn't he a gorgeous guy Amanda?' Meredith smiled at Amanda.

"Yeah." Amanda said standing up and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Hey don't we have to leave." Henry said secretly saving Amanda.

Amanda walked past her brother and mouthed a "Thank you." as she walked over to their backpacks.

"So how do you like living here?" Michael said Amanda as the three kids walked down the street.

"Its fine. Kinda drama filled." She said as they walked past the house that Amanda knew was Tyler's.

She wanted to ask Michael about him but was nervous as to what she would find out this time. They short talked the mile to school. No one said anything to Henry but he didn't mind too much. He had enough to think about. He wondered if he would get Sarah in his class. How would he face her?

They walked into the school building and each separated to go to each of their own classes.

Henry walked into his first class. He looked around but didn't see anyone he recognized.

"You must be Mr. Lyons." A man who looked about 50 said walking over.

"Uh yeah, that's me."

"Go ahead and have a seat so we can get started."

Henry did as he was told and sat down.

Amanda walked into Literature 101 and her eyes immediately darted to the only empty seat. It just happened to be between Tyler and Michael.

"Great." She muttered as she hesitantly walked over and sat down. She could feel both of them looking at her but she just stared forward.

Minutes passed by in which seemed like hours. Amanda felt something in her lap. She peeked down and saw that it was a note.

"Great what does Michael want now." She thought as she opened the note.

Amanda,

Did you get in trouble after I left?

Me

Amanda sighed as she wrote back

Nope, Look i'm busy right now.

She didn't want to lie but she also couldn't risk hanging out with him if he could hurt her. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"_It's all your fault Henry!!" _

"_I'm sorry Amanda. I didn't mean it."_

"_How was he supposed to know that?'_

"_I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen._

"_You're the reason he did it. I hope you're happy with yourself"_

**(rrrrriiiiinnng)**

Amanda grabbed her books and headed out to lunch. As she got out into the yard she saw a table free so she walked over and sat down. She was just starting to eat her sandwich when she felt someone in front of her.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah." Amanda said looking down.

Tyler sat down in front of the brunette and waited till she looked up to start talking.

"Look, I don't know what happened after I left but it must have been bad. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I heard something." Amanda said avoiding Tyler's eyes.

"Heard what?" the boy asked a bit nervous.

Amanda looked him in the eye for the first time.

"That you're a raving maniac who pushes guys off ledges and tries to take girls."

Tyler's eyes darkened as he stood up.

"I'm a lunatic?" he said his voice a bit restricted.

"Yep, that's why I would rather not hangout with someone who is that violent."

Tyler smirked as he shook his head.

"Well that's gonna be a problem sweetie." He said as he started walking away.

"Why?" Amanda called after him.

He turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Let's just say your in for a lot of problems." He said as he turned around and walked away leaving Amanda with her mouth open.


	5. Chapter 6

WOah it has been a long time,

Henry paced the front lawn of Sarah's house. All he had to do was walk up the steps and ring the doorbell. It wasn't that easy though. His thoughts kept running through what could go wrong.

"What am I doing?'' He muttered as he turned around and walked away.

He was almost to the end of her driveway when he heard her voice.

"Henry, Can you come in?"

Henry closed his eyes and mentally said thank you as he turned around and walked up into the house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Amanda and Michael walked down the street talking. Michael had football practice so he had asked Amanda to watch him. He had been pretty good which somewhat surprised Amanda.

"So what did you think of Ms. Donald's class?" Michael said laughing and Amanda fake gagged at his question.

"She reminds me of our old lunch lady." Amanda said laughing at the memory.

"Why is that?" Michael asked half listening as he watched something.

"Because they both have this mole on their lip." Amanda said laughing.

Amanda looked at Michael when he failed to laugh. Her eyes followed his and fell on an elderly lady trying to pick up stuff that had fallen out of a bag.

"Oh we should help her." Amanda said walking towards the lady.

"No!" Michael said sharply as he jerked her arm towards him.

"What the heck Michael!" Amanda said as he pulled her the other way.

"Im sorry, But do you seriously want to touch...that." he said in disgust as he looked at the old women.

Amanda had to admit, the lady did look a little poor but that would never stop Amanda from helping her. Amanda thought about what Tyler had mentioned but she shook it out of her mind as their houses came into view.

"Meredith!" Michael called as Meredith's face lit up.

"There's my favorite neighbor." She said smiling.

Amanda looked at them like they were crazy. She was starting to think that something was in the water around her. She walked inside when Michael started bragging about his sports team winning.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Henry and Sarah sat on the couch playing video games. Henry smiled as Sarah did another victory dance around the table.

"I won again!!" She laughed as she circled him.

"That's cause I let you win." Henry joked mockingly in a sing-song voice.

Sarah playfully shoved him as she sat back down.

Henry chuckled as he sat down. He noticed that Sarah was looking at him strangely.

"Is something wrong?" He asked?

"You tell me." she said frowning now.

"What are you talking about?" He asked even though he knew what she ment.

"Last night, what happened to your parents that was so horrible?" she asked nervously.

Henry looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"I did it." He said looking down.

"Did what?" Sarah asked as she reached for his hand.

"I..accidently.."

"Honey, were home" A male voice called.

Sarah's jaw dropped. She gave Henry and apologetic look and then called to her parents that she was in the living room.

A man and woman walked in and smiled as they saw Henry sitting there.

"And who are you, young man?" The woman asked smiling at Henry. He could instantly tell that these were Sarah's parents.

"Henry Lyons." He smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." The two adults said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Kendell asked.

"Um..no thanks, I should really be getting home. I have homework."

Henry smiled at Sarah but she obviously faked one back. He knew why but he just played it cool and went home. He'd tell her one day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Chapter 8

Henry caught up with his sister in the hall. She looked like she was very confused.

''You ok sis?" He asked leaning into her arm.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." she smiled.

"Ok, so what are you up to?"

"Drama, you?"

Henry laughed.

"Drama."

They both laughed and said their goodbyes so that they could go to class.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Amanda walked into Art class and instantly saw Michael. He hadn't been in her class before. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Stalking me?" she said smirking.

"Only you." he smirked back.

The started on the art project and actually did pretty well. Amanda had only joined because it seemed like the easiest class.

"Your Amanda right?" A pretty girl will red hair asked.

"Yep." Amanda said smiling.

"Good, Can I ask you a giant favor?" she said pouting as best as she could.

"Yeah." Amanda laughed.

"Can you take my place decorating the school for Christmas? I know it sounds like a big job but I only have me and another person and we need like two more people."

Amanda thought about it. It did seem like fun.

"Im in" Michael said.

"Me too." Amanda said as she looked at Michael.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hey there" Sarah said sitting down at the lunch table with Henry.

"Hey." Henry said looking up.

Henry felt butterflies for some reason. He told them to stop but obviously they didn't.

"So do you wanna come watch a movie at my house tomorrow?" Henry asked as he bit into his apple.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. I'll bring the popcorn." She said in a tone that made both of them laugh for some reason.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Michael and Amanda didn't run into any old ladies while they were on their way home. Amanda was thankful for that. She wanted to ask him so many things but didn't want to come across as mean. She just bit her tongue and listened to what he was saying.

"Amanda I am so glad we get to hangout tomorrow." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Me too." She said even though she was a little surprised by the closeness.

They got onto Amanda's porch but Michael didn't leave. Instead he brushed the hair out of Amanda's face.

"I really like you Amanda." he smiled.

Amanda was getting really freaked out by all this. But she was even more caught of guard when Michael kissed her. He had quite a grip too. Amanda quickly backed off as politely as she could.

" I really need to get inside. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she went for the door.

Michael looked a little hurt but he smiled and said goodbye anyway. Amanda was a little relieved to get inside. Henry stood by the window watching her as she walked in. His jaw was hanging open.

"What...was..that?" Henry asked obviously confused.

"You know? Im not even sure." Amanda said as she shook her head and went upstairs.

(Alright now I will start working on the next chapter. I will take some more time on this because I want it to live up to my standrds. I hope it comes out alright.)


End file.
